dkcufandomcom-20200214-history
Mario “Hotel” Mario
Description Coming from the infamous CDI game, Hotel Mario, Mario "Hotel" Mario is a fat, portly plumber with a Brooklyn Accent and a habit of getting into trouble. Despite his semi-tired attitude he's always happy to do what he thinks is right. In the DKCU, Mario keeps most of those aspects, give or take. He's much more cynical and jaded than usual, yet is incredibly fierce about protecting the people he loves and trusts. He's seen plenty of war and while prefers to stay away from it, can't help but get sucked right in. He hates to say it but as a fighting clone he genuinely enjoys the thrill of combat, but refuses to accept it. He wants to be different from other Marios, and tries his damn best to do so. He's an incredibly powerful individual as well, being a master pilot, skilled sharpshooter and trained commando. While a fighting machine he prefers to lay low and relax, so much so that he often disappears at times in order to keep those he trusts safe. Following his return to his home, he's been incredibly protective of Luigi, to the point that the two agree to train together in order to prevent any harm. History According to Mario, prior to arriving at Earth he was one of many clones in a vast intergalactic regime known as the Mario Empire, led by the original Mario known as the Head Honcho. Our Mario himself was part of an elite group of identical Hotel line clones known as the Red Coins, led by the original Hotel Mario, Boss Mario. Knowing within the group as Number One, they were infamous for conquering numerous planets and killing hundreds of thousands along with their Mario comrades, using the deadly gear known as P.L.O.T. Armor, or Prototype Light Obstructing Transforming armor. At one point, the Red Coins were responsible for leading the invasion on Another Dimension, ending when a head of local ruler Landia was cut off. These deadly actions continued for several years afterwards. However, following an encounter with an unknown rebel leader, Mario's mind controlling antenna was shot off, and he became aware of his awful deeds. Taking the rebel leader's golden revolvers, Mario fled the wartorn planet with just a stolen ship, his basic gear, and only a few days worth of gas. Mario eventually crash landed on Earth was was nursed back to help thanks to some friendly Waddle Dees. After learning of the world, Mario set off to redeem himself, fighting the likes of Bowser and Donkey Kong, while also gaining friends and a non-related brother in the form of Luigi. Mario made a name for himself until disappearing one day, befuddling his friends and former enemies. In that time Mario was in hiding, touring the world and being unaware of Tabuu's conquest. At some point, he gained a follower in the likes of a camera Waddle Dee named Green. It was only after the whole debacle did Mario return, aiding Tabuu's son Lil T and the rest of his gang. While he lost his truck, Mario felt at ease until Bellsprout, a member of the group, was abducted and assimilated by the deadly collective known as the Urban Sprawl. After Mario talks Bellsprout out of it and the group trophies him, Mario spends time relaxing at Lil T's mansion. However, when Bellsprout is turned into a cyborg again, the group heads off to rescue him. While they succeed, Mario decides to leave the group in order to scout the Urban Sprawl itself. While spying he learns of their leader Seymour, and numerous superweapons. While infiltrating one, Mario hears that local hero and celebrity Milk Ape went missing. Contacting his old pal DK, Mario uses a self made teleporter to head to the Jungle Thick. After a strange vision in the sky of another ape's adventure, Mario has little luck and reluctantly contacts Seymour for help on the principle he joins the Urban Sprawl. Due to recruiting Time Goomba, a victim of the Mario Empire and Mario having immense knowledge of the Sprawl, Seymour agrees. Despite the glum situation, Mario feels at ease when he meets the newly revived Wood Ape, his pal Grookey and the travelling Bulbasaur. Due to the calm, slow pace, Mario feels at ease and learns to appreciate the Jungle Thick. The moment doesn't last too long, as after an encounter with Time Goomba, Milk Ape is found and Mario allows himself to be captured. Despite the dire situation Mario distracts Seymour and the Goomba with his tale, and quickly escapes. Mario then travels the Urban Sprawl, and learns of Seymour's plans for a full on invasion. While walking however he stumbles into a portal and arrives at the mysterious Back Rooms, where Funky Kong is stuck. After a brief game of Scrabble through the P.L.O.T. Armor, Mario reluctantly uses the remains of his mind control antenna to access a portal out, at the cost of alerting the Mario Empire about Earth. While exploring Urban Sprawl with Funky, Mario runs into Bellsprout, who is travelling with the incredibly angry Time Goomba. After a long fight involving Mario's near death and the full usage of the armor to send Time Goomba flying through space and time to a Mario Super Destroyer, the two find they're evenly matched. Mario. exhausted, apologizes for his actions but establishes he's very different from other Marios. Convinced, the two leave on decent terms. Mario, traveling some more, then learns of both the anti-Sprawl group the Apevengers, led by Captain Soy, and that Seymour somehow gained access to a Mario Super Walker. Surprised, Mario leaves the Sprawl to enlist, taking with him a discard hover bike and beam katana. After sharing his information on the super weapon, Seymour begins his invasion by unveiling his new allies: an assimilated group of Marios using a Super Destroyer. Horrified, Mario, with the equally disturbed Time Goomba, go on a mission during the war to deal with the two threats. After fighting off some foes, the two gain entry to the Super Walker and seemingly defeat the leader of the assimilated group, Captain Lou Albano. While successful in controlling and destroying the walker, Mario then faces another Sprawl Commander, Baboon Berry. After a long fight Mario sneakily gains the upper hand and wins. Using a spare cannon made by the Sprawl, Mario critically damages the Super Destroyer, causing it to crash in the outer limits of the Jungle and create the wasteland known as Desert Thick. With the war over at the cost of many lives, such as the reformed Seymour and Captain Soy, Mario leaves the Apevengers to watch over the ruins he accidentally created, keeping an eye on the growing Raider Groups. After seeing some drama and realizing he'd bring too much trouble to the steadily recovering Jungle Thick, Mario decides to leave the entire island and travel off. Finding a mysterious, abandoned boat of unknown origins, Mario, with a little ribbon in tow, begins his wandering of the world. After a brief adventure in Skull Island, where he got some bananas and a cool dinosaur from King Kong, Mario was suddenly besieged by a group of Mini Marios. While expecting death from the Mario Empire's infamous kill drones, he's surprised to find that they're a peaceful colony under the rule of a king mini. The King, after explaining how his assault army crashed into Earth in a failed invasion and gained sentience from a magic crown, asks Mario to help with finding numerous Mini Marios that had been stolen by strange mercs. Mario, not wanting to leave the drones in the wrong hands, goes off to save most of them from their ocean prison. Upon arriving there Mario finds it mostly empty, and quickly frees the majoirty of the Minis. Quickly though he meets the leader of the base: Big Boss, as well as his pal Huey. As it turns out, while they own the facility, they had no idea what it was being used for and reveal that their ally Kaz was probably behind it. After an encounter with the man himself, Mario goes searching for an experimental Mini. While their first battle is rough, nearly injuring the camera person Green, Mario quickly wins the battle and returns everyone back home. From there he receives a bunch of loot, and a map he should only open when needed. After some more sailing, Mario finds himself ontop of a mountain to train, and finds that he's been asked by the now reformed Seymour to assist in destroying a devilish foe from Hell. Knowing that Seymour was good at heart, and wanting to fight Hell for once, Mario joins the newly formed Hellsmashers consisting of himself, Seymour, Cyboo Guy, the Urban Roach, Giratina, and his old friends Wood Ape and Jerome. Briefly, Mario and Seymour head to a photo shoot with the Robo Kong Tactical Defense Force in order to help cheer up the new recruits and get attention. However, when the robot himself sent some grunts, the two quickly left. While Mario wanted to fight, he lacked the gear due to the casual event being well, casual at first and thus he and Seymour quickly left. However, aware of the threat, Mario hopes for a chance to fight. Regardless, Mario and the rest of the Hellsmashers quickly arrive to Hell, going up against the greatest villains the demon Asmodeus could bring. Mario personally killed the likes of Wart and Agent Smith himself, forming a small friendship with Urban Roach. After a fight with the demon itself, and the reveal of the mastermind Chalmers, Mario and co survive the fight and all leave on good terms. After leaving Hell on foot, Mario finds that the gates of Hell are right near his house! Thus he promptly heads home, and is greeted by Luigi who then vanishes back with K. Rool at the arena planet. Mario, a bit weirded out, decides to look for a job to pass the time while Luigi is gone. First, he meets up with his old friend Matt following a call. Working together with numerous other heroes, the army goes forth to raid Area 51 to grab some gear, and free the captive aliens. Mario himself leads the team to free the aliens, personally freeing them by unplugging their control system. With all the aliens freed, Mario continues in the raid for the rest of the battle until the end. With a sense of satisfaction, Mario keeps job looking. Thus, after hearing about the apparent death of Yoshi, decides to check out what his former employer King Reginald has to offer...over lunch at Subway. Discussing abilities, Mario decides to take the job as a diplomat and General, and with the help of his friend Troll Jim, heads towards Reginald's planet. Once there, Reginald gives him the task of conquering any planet or kingdom. While Mario is hesitant, he realizes that there's a specific place he could take over, something from the past. Using an old Star Rod he had, Mario heads on his way via warp star to Another Dimension. After thinking about his past invasion there, he finds himself attacked by the resistance there and its leader, Landia. After being captured, Mario is shocked to find that he's the last standard Hotel Mario, the only other being Boss Mario himself. Shook up by this knowledge, Mario is told by the Resistance to take down the occupying force by himself. As he's thinking about the whole situation while sneaking towards the base, he notices how small the guarding force is. Within the empty base Mario finds the mainframe controlling most of active forces only to find a flashdrive, some sort of attack plan, and that a retreat order has already been sent. Soon after a shuriken strikes the console, destroying it. The now wounded Mario is confronted by a reborn Lou Albano, and a gloating hologram of Boss Mario. Boss explains that the entire set up was a trap, and that they knew Mario would come back to Another Dimension eventually. With the attack in place, Lou sped in with a sword slice. While Mario dodged the initial strike a sudden flash took him by surprise. This allowed the newly transformed Lou to strike Mario's back to severely wound him, with Mario barely preventing another blow. Although Lou had the upper hand, Mario's usage of a mace from Troll Jim allowed him to take the captain by surprise and land the killing blow. Mario then is recovered and healed by the resistance, who takes back Another Dimension with ease. Given some authority over the entire place, his mission is technically a success; however the fight still haunts him. Driven by a strange feeling Mario flies straight into an odd portal to an unknown location. While in the portal Mario reads a strange Garfield comic discarded by Sonic that he finds pretty dumb. After commenting on a mysterious stalker seen by others throughout the universe, Mario finds himself back home with Luigi under attack by various Robo Nooks. Using the warpstar to destroy them, Mario and Luigi embrace before deciding to use a trampoline to take revenge on Robo Kong. Getting in no problem, they encounter Troll Jim, Piranha Plant, Goten and Sonic, all members of the RKDF who are scouting ahead for the others. Via a roundabout way, the brothers are with Shaggy, Leo Luster, Lancer, Piranha Plant, Dr. Robotnik, and Dr. Cortex as DK attacks Robo Kong. After getting blasted by an attack from the robot, Mario is among the many stunned to see Team Reginald defeat the foe, and then attack with a legion of their own. The startled Mario quickly flees the scene with Luigi, getting shot at in the process by several Mark 2 Metal Heads. Arriving at Gooigi's ship, they and several members of the RKDF are then promptly shot down and crash land in an unknown location. However, after wandering around for a bit, he finds that they actually crashed in Jungle Thick! After getting spotted by Wood Ape, the brothers agree to learn from the Jungle in order to fight better. First they learn about the six elements of the world: Air, Fire, Earth, Water, Milk, and Dancing. They are then sent to train with the very best in the Jungle to master the elements. First is Golf Ape, who teaches the two about the art of the Air and allows them to learn the Wind Spin. Next is Jome, who gives them a fire proof tunic immune to all heat. Wood Ape teaches them how to respect the Earth and have it lend its power by offering bananas. Real Monkey provides the brothers with his strange juice, enhancing their strength. They then travel to the origin place of the Milk Element, learning a power unknown to even them. Finally is with "Skinner", who educates them on the excellent power's of dancin', completing their training. Using a random bouncy castle, the two head to fight Reginald, only to see Robo Kong return. Horrified, Mario steals an escape pod to flee and prepare for a possible defense of the Mushroom Kingdom, which holds the Power Stone. When Robo finally attacks, while the brothers put up a valiant fight, they ultimately give the stone to the robotic fiend when Luigi is held hostage. Distraught, Mario tries to think of a new plan while sending out a drone to warn his pals of the oncoming conquest. While he and Luigi go to warn some others on foot, they're attacked by the newly made robotic clones of Piranha Plant. Despite having the upper hand at first, Mario's insistence on following the RPG style allows for a buff hybrid of the robots to attack with a near fatal blow, knocking Luigi away and severely injuring Mario. While he tries to fight again, his P.L.O.T. armor is too overclocked with healing him, thus causing him to lose the strength to fight. Luckily, the massive robot has a change of heart and allows the bros to help it save Piranha Plant. After some banter, the code is figured out and Mario uses toast to help the poor fool. While it helps only a bit, they had back home to use verious objects to heal the plant, eventually getting the help of Yoshi, Poochy, and DK in order to create the Sprite U, a combo of a Wii U and a Star Sprite. Once healed, the group goes to a concert to relax, and split apart. The bros, after heading to their house for a bit, head to the Jungle Thick to relax. Unfortunately with news of Robo Kong heading towards the milk, Mario and Luigi prepare themselves, gaining many allies in the defense of Jungle Thick. As Wood Ape leads the ground force, and Piranha Plant brings in the RKDF, the two brothers stand with Milk Ape, Small Monkey, Clobbah, and the Milk Blobfish to defend the milk temple itself. When the fighting starts, Mario quickly finds that Robo Kong charged through the forces, quickly defeating their fellow guardians in the temple. With no other option, the brothers fight once again. However they struggle incredibly due to Robo Kong jamming Mario's PLOT armor , but receive help from DK. They manage to nearly kill the monster before being blasted away. As the brothers are sent to another part of the temple, Robo reveals he just got the milk and that his minions were rigged to quickly explode. Realizing that he preferred the safety of Jungle Thick over fighting Robo,he rushes to try and defeat as many robots as possible. Luckily, with everyone working together, they manage to quickly dispatch the threat and save the Jungle. Exhausted, the bros hitch a ride with Spider Jameson to DK Island in preparation for the defense of the Crystal Coconut. The trio rest, then train with Piranha Plant and various other members of the RKDF. After this, Mario quietly thinks about the whole situation, before deciding to keep fighting even if he's weaker than usual. Once the invasion begins, Mario finds himself against not only a bunch of minions, but a new clone of himself known as HM-001 that matches his skills. Using a bootleg PLOT armor, the robot attempts a series of techniques Mario vowed to never use, only to fall due to using it improperly and leaving himself open for a real technique from Mario. Meeting up with Luigi, Piranha Plant, and Meta Knight, the group are about to infiltrate the army via paint before Mario quickly gets irritated due to the feeling and oddity and goes to clean himself. After doing so, the brothers find themselves at the correct cabin hiding the Crystal Coconut, but find themselves just as the fight ends with Matt's glorious entrance. Using that time, they make a rough party ready before leaving to truly celebrate at Spider JJJ's ship. Yet despite the fun, Mario is appalled to find that Robo Kong had evolved with the Crystal Coconut, and after some time fly himself and Luigi to the Robo Games, albeit just as Yoshi and Nook lose. With little else to do, Mario converses with the nearby JJJ and newly made Titanborg, while also sneaking in Gooigi. Likewise, the loss of Matt and Shaggy horrifies Mario, but even so he feels empowered by Skinner's intense dance, and knows he can survive. Mario then keeps Luigi safe during the final fight, as Donkey Kong and later Funky fight their absolute hardest against Robo Kong, only to fall at the very end. Horrified by the end to come, Mario decides to accept his fate, and have a final dinner. There, he is approached by Robo Kong, who asks him to join his side, and in return, ensure the safety of three others. Yet Mario declines after much thought and bargaining, deciding he can't choose between all his close friends and family. With that, he then does a final dance with Luigi and Skinner before feasting with those around him in one final meal. Yet, despite the depressed attitude..Mario begins to rally for a fight, despite the grim reality of the world around him. He's then shocked when Robo reveals he's found them all amusing and friendly, and calls off the attack. As a result, Mario then happily joins the Skinner Party. The fun is cut short when Robo Kong morphs into the terrifying Kaiju Kong, causing Mario to leap into action. With Luigi, they attempt to climb the beast only for Mario to be assaulted and chased down a pit by the newly revived Robo Mario, known as HM-002. While Mario is heavily handicapped due to his lack of PLOT Armor, he manages to quickly trick the robotic foe, killing him in one heavy blow. Using the Bootleg PLOT Armor, aka an UNO case, Mario is able to heal and join his comrades for the push against Robo. After rushing in, the brothers work together to fight against the guardian of the milk within Robo, Robotic Milk Ape. Using all the Jungle Thick techniques they've gained, they quickly defeated the evil clone, finishing it off with the mysterious killing magic of Milk. With that, they gained the milk. Mario then sent Luigi to escape, and was picked up by King Boo just in time. After Kaiju Kong detonated and Robo Kong mysteriously reverted, the brothers went home. There, Mario finally looked at the flashdrive only to be horrified at its contents... Several days of being missing later and a brief written log, Mario and Green appear in a pokemon forest, the home of Bellsprout and his hill. Upon approaching the plant Mario fires, quickly engaging in a sudden fight with his "friend". Explaining how Plant was a traitor, Mario recounts to the viewers of his log how it'll all make sense once he's done with the fight. While Plant eventually fight back, he eventually surrenders, allowing Mario to kill him. After seemingly ending his friend, and sending away the attempts to defend the plant from a Flareon and Time Goomba, Mario explains the truth. He reveals how the flashdrive he found held critical proof of Bellsprout, Wood Ape, Godzilla, Matt and Shaggy betraying Earth and working with Boss Mario and the Mario Empire. While no actual footage is shown, Mario demands that people trust him in the fight against these "traitors". After his walk from the studio (later visited by Bellborg), he allows himself to rest and be exhausted after the rough fight, knowing another was on the horizon. Steeling his nerves. he heads to the swamp to dispatch Wood Ape, doing so quickly without much resistance...Yet he, and the rest of the world, feels disgusted by his actions. In an effort to justify his cause still, he makes sure its important to not let his emotions blind him. His enemies are traitors to Earth. So after a few days of searching for the mythical Monster Island (and having to get a new phone due to leaving his at home), Mario begins the assault on Godzilla. Trivia * Mario is based mostly on John Wick, Travis Touchdown, and Star Wars in terms of story and character, and can be best described as Mario but a sci-fi action movie hero. * Mario's P.L.O.T. Armor, otherwise known as his Scrabble game, operates off a mystery battery and can give Mario the power of flight, increased strength, and incredible regeneration. The Bootleg Version, which is a case of UNO Cards, has flight and semi-powerful strength, but very limited regeneration. However, it does seem to be much more durable than the standard PLOT Armor. * Mario plans to open a hotel one day, themed after toast. * Green, Mario's Camera Dee, has no real pronouns aside from they and rarely speaks. They record all of Mario's Logs, and have incredible camera work. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters